Making Up
by FireElfglitter
Summary: This was supposed to be a happy occasion, one in which he could spend time with his girlfriend and forget about the war that was at their front door, but apparently that was just fantasy. Jily Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did we'd have way more information about the Marauder era. **

**AN: Basically I was challenged by Captain Libeka to write a Jily lemon, this is what my brain came up with, it's the first lemon I've ever written so I would really appreciate feedback. Enjoy! **

It was a typical winter evening in London. The streets were dark; the only thing illuminating them was the light from cars and street lamps. It was only four in the afternoon. It was quiet. A redheaded woman in her very late teens sat on the windowsill of her small London flat. She had moved into the flat after she finished school, she found that after going to boarding school and sharing a dormitory for so long that the solitude presented with having a place was very appealing to her.

Books were scattered throughout the flat, the sound of the television could be heard echoing through the lounge into the bedroom of the flat, where the woman could be found sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window. She sighed.

'It's been two weeks and there still hasn't been any news. Perhaps I'll hear something at the meeting.' She thought, as she went to pick up the books haphazardly lying around her flat. They much like the television had been her attempt at distracting herself. She picked them up and placed them on her bookshelf, busying herself with other mindless tasks, hoping it would help her stop thinking about _him_. To stop worrying about _him._

'You know he's fine Lily. Stop worrying, James can look after himself. He has Sirius looking out for him as well.'

Despite her efforts, she could not stop worrying about him. He was her boyfriend, of course she would worry. The two of them had met at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily Evans had always been different, from a young age strange inexplicable things had happened around her, it wasn't until she had met Severus Snape that it had all made sense.

Severus had been her best friend, they had met after he had seen her performing magic and bonded, much to the displeasure of Lily's older sister Petunia. Sev had explained everything about the magical world, he however failed to inform her about the racism in the wizarding world. The very topic that had torn their friendship apart.

Lily was a muggleborn; someone with two non-magical parents. While she was as talented and powerful as any other witch or wizard, she was looked down upon due to her blood status. Some people made their judgements silently, others did not. People such as Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, extremists who did not want muggleborns to be a part of their world.

'The death eaters that Sev has joined.' She lamented, while their friendship had been over for a few years, thinking of Sev still hurt, how he descended into the dark arts and betrayed their friendship.

Her thoughts once again circled back to James. They had hated each other at first, Lily had thought James to proud and arrogant. James had thought Lily to be too uptight and proper. It wasn't until his hormones kicked in that James Potter truly saw how wonderful Lily Evans was. She however still had less than stellar opinions of him. He still retained the arrogance she had seen in first year, he seemed to have grown more immature with age, he pulled pranks for fun and did everything possible to annoy her.

It wasn't till their seventh and final year at school that Lily finally saw who James truly was. They were made head boy and girl. Working together was a challenge for them at first, they bickered and disagreed, but as the year went on they found themselves arguing less and actually talking to each other more. Lily remembered the exact moment she realized that she liked James. It was a Saturday in the middle of winter, just before their Christmas holidays, two Slytherin seventh years decided to pick a fight with James, accusing him of using his family's reputation to get head boy. After all he hadn't been a prefect; in their eyes they could not see how else James could have got the position, that is what their families would have done. They would pay off whoever they needed to get what they wanted.

Instead of reacting badly to their accusations like he may have done in the past (she had seen him hex, jinx and curse people all the time for lesser things,) James smiled brightly and told them even he did not know how he had gotten the position and told them to hurry along to class or have points taken off.

It was then that she realized that he was no longer the proud, arrogant, immature brat he had once been, but a responsible, intelligent, wonderful young man. Soon after that event, Lily gained the courage to ask James out. He had desisted in asking her out at the beginning of the year, thinking that she would never say yes and it would be better to be friends with her than nothing.

Their first date had been simple, sweet and just utterly wonderful. They had gone to Hogsmeade, the local wizarding village. James had tried to take Lily to Madam Puddifoots, it was a popular spot for couples to go on their first date, he did not seem overly enthusiastic about it however and seemed incredibly relieved when Lily simply smiled and suggested that they go to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer.

Lily herself was not a fan of Madam Puddifoots, she had gone on a date there in her sixth year with a seventh year Ravenclaw, who managed to monopolize conversation, she had barely gotten a word in and he clumsily knocked her tea over, so the scalding hot liquid landed on her legs. She was glad that she and James decided to miss it out.

After The Three Broomsticks, they wandered through the streets looking at things in the various shops. At Honeydukes, James bought copious amounts of sweets, apparently the Marauders liked to stock up on them. He also bought her some Sugar Quills, her favourite sweet. He had noticed her sucking on them during lessons throughout the years. They returned to the castle, but their date did not end there. Instead of going to dinner with everyone else, James had the house elves organize a separate dinner for them, they ate at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out towards the grounds. After dinner, they shared their first kiss. It was short, but sweet. Suffice to say it was the best date Lily had ever had.

Lily shook herself out of her reverie; she had been so caught up in her reminiscing that she hadn't realized what the time was. It was now 5pm, she had managed to waste a whole hour. However, she didn't need to be at the meeting till 8pm. She decided that she would make some pasta, something simple and easy, that wouldn't require too much effort to make. She busied herself with various tasks over the three hour wait, then finally apparated to the Order meeting at 7.55pm.

Lily, James and their close friends were part of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore, their aim was to stop Voldemort and his followers, a movement Lily was incredibly proud to be part of.

She entered the room briefly saying hello to Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon as well as Mad Eye Moody. She made her way over to the newly married Longbottoms who were conversing with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and sat down.

"Has there been any news of James and Sirius?" Lily asked urgently, hoping for answers. Remus simply shook his head in response. He looked rather ill, it was a couple of days before the full moon and Lily knew how much of a toll his condition took on him and it broke her heart to see him this way. He was the Marauder that she had first become friends with and she was still rather close to him.

The clock on the wall chimed, letting the occupants of the room know it was 8pm, at the exact same time Albus Dumbledore strolled into the room followed by James and his best friend. She lit up slightly seeing him. She had missed him greatly and was now taking the opportunity to let her gaze wander over him. His body was lean from years of Quidditch, his hair was just as messy as ever there seemed to be no way to tame it. She finally met his hazel eyes and he offered her a weak smile. Dumbledore had since started the meeting, but Lily had been preoccupied. It was only when he motioned for James and Sirius to report back what they had found that she paid attention.

"We found out that Voldemort is rallying his forces in other countries, mainly in eastern Europe." James said clearly, commanding the attention of the entire room. A skill he had picked up from a young age.

Sirius stepped forward took and breath and continued.

"He has recruited Fenrir Greyback and many other werewolves to his cause."

Lily could feel Remus tense up beside her, he had told her the story about how his father had offended Greyback, in return Greyback bit him causing his lycanthropy. Lily reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, Remus smiled slightly.

She saw James move closer to Sirius and grab his shoulder, motioning for Sirius to sit down. In a rare moment, Sirius actually listened to him.

"We had a brief altercation with some Death Eaters, but we are now able to confirm the identities of some of them. The Carrows and the Lestranges have definitely joined _him_…" James paused, looking towards Sirius, "Regulus Black has also joined them." He finished.

She could tell that many people were torn between looking at Sirius' reaction and just ignoring the matter and continuing the meeting. Luckily Dumbledore chose that moment to speak.

"Voldemort is aware of our efforts and it is increasingly likely that he will try and infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix, it is important now more than ever that we keep ourselves on guard during this dark time. Alastor, I believe you also had news to report?"

Mad Eye stood up and continued the reports, once again Lily's thoughts wandered and she found herself asking questions. How was Sirius taking the news of his brother? What exactly had happened on James and Sirius' mission? She thought about the Death Eaters and Sev, about how long this war would last. What would happen if they didn't win?

Before she knew it the meeting was over, Dumbledore left to return back to Hogwarts. Lily got up and ran over to James, meeting him in a tight embrace, they stood like that for several minutes, taking in one another's presence.

The two of them sat down with their friends, hands joined all too eager to maintain their skin on skin contact.

"Did everything go alright?" Remus asked James and Sirius politely.

"Yeah, it was fine." James answered quickly, was he trying to hide something? She planned on interrogating him fully about what had happened later anyway. Sirius remained unusually quiet, though that did not come as a surprise to the group.

They continued to chat for about half an hour and then decided to go their separate ways. Lily and James apparated back to Lily's apartment where he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues fought for dominance until they had to separate for oxygen.

James caressed Lily's face and then smoothed his hand over her hair. He had missed her auburn locks, her emerald green eyes.

"I missed you." He said still running his hands over her hair, then embracing her tightly.

"I missed you too." She answered wrapping her arms around his torso, running her own hands up and down his back, her hands hit a tender spot on his back and he winced in pain and moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him slightly startled at his sudden withdrawal.

"I'm a bit sore; Sirius and I were attacked while on a recon." He said not meeting her eyes, he had hoped to avoid the topic, but there was no use in lying to her about it, she'd find out sooner or later anyways.

"You… were attacked?" Lily repeated, making sure she was hearing him right.

"Yes." James sighed. "We were followed by the Lestrange brothers, they tried to surprise Sirius and I, but we came out of it relatively unscathed, they mainly wanted to taunt Sirius about Regulus.

"So were you planning on telling me, or just waiting for me to conveniently find out?" Lily asked, slightly aggravated. She hated when he didn't tell her things like this.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He murmured quietly, not meeting her eyes like boy being scolded by his mother.

"You didn't think it was a big deal?" Lily asked angrily, "What if you hadn't walked away with a few bumps and bruises? What if they had done much worse?" She started pacing the living room, her anger vibrating within her no longer allowing her to stand still.

"Do you have that little faith in my abilities Lily? Do you think that I can't defend myself from a couple of death eaters?" James said, hazel eyes flashing with fury behind the lenses of his glasses.

"Of course I have faith in you James, but this is so much more than that, this is life and death, you think I could bear losing you? Especially when all I'm doing is standing in the sidelines, I want to be out there fighting, this is my war, they want to get rid of muggleborns, I don't want to be here while you fight for me." Lily told him, voice raised.

"I have to fight for you, you're a muggleborn, if the death eaters knew you were out fighting you'd be their first target." James reasoned desperately, he hated to say it, but death eaters are reluctant to kill purebloods, if anything they'd try to convince him to join their cause, it wouldn't be the same for Lily.

"And if I do nothing and they win, what happens then?" Lily cried out.

"It's not going to happen, I promise you that." James said calmly.

"I can't argue with you about this, I'm going out." Lily shook her head, walked over to the door, picked up her jacket, made sure her wand was in her pocket and left the flat. Leaving James behind.

Unsure of where to go after storming out of the flat, she wandered for a bit, eventually deciding on entering a muggle pub, after the night she'd had she felt like she needed a drink. She sat down at the bar and bought herself a gin and tonic. As it was a weeknight, the pub was very quiet. People were playing pool and darts, arguing over the football highlights being played on Match of the Day.

Lily sat there in silence, thinking over the argument she had just had with James. In her heart she knew that she needed to stand up for herself, to make her opinions known to him. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, she was brave. She wasn't supposed to sit on the sidelines while other people fought her battles for her. She knew James meant well, but he couldn't protect her from everything.

She finished off her gin and tonic, before ordering another one. She sat swirling the drink in her hand, she supposed she really overreacted, this was the first time she had seen James in weeks and she had ended up arguing with him.

'Nice one Lily.' She thought snorting at her own idiocy.

She decided that once she had finished this drink that she would head back to her flat and make up with James, she would bring up her position in the Order another time. Her mother had always told her that in any relationship you would need to know when to pick your battles. This one could be left for another time.

She left the pub, slightly tipsy from the gin she had drank quite quickly, she decided upon taking a few shortcuts back to her place. She could have apparated back to her flat, but she chose to walk home, hoping the cold air would sober her up before seeing her boyfriend.

Only five minutes passed before James went out of the flat looking for Lily. He wanted to talk to her, spend time with her, he was annoyed with himself, they couldn't go five minutes without starting an argument. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, one in which he could spend time with his girlfriend and forget about the war that was at their front door, but apparently that was just fantasy.

'She walked out, she didn't disapparate. That means she's probably nearby, I just have to figure out where.' He thought, heading out into the cold gloomy weather. 'It helps that it's after 9, it'll narrow down the number of places that are still open.'

He walked down an alleyway, towards the street of shops, there was a couple of pubs there that might be open, a fish and chip shop, if Lily had gone anywhere it would be somewhere near there, he walked with determination, thinking only of finding Lily and making up with her. Until he heard the familiar crack he had come to associate with apparation.

"Potter, we owe you and Black a bit of payback. Since he's not here, I guess you'll have to do."

Standing in front of James blocking his way was the last people on earth he wanted to see.

Lily stumbled slightly, the alcohol affecting her more than she thought it would.

'I probably should've drank a bit slower' She thought. 'I just need to go home and surrender, for now. I just want to make up with James and I'll argue my case again another time.'

She walked quickly picking up her pace, despite being an "adult" now and a witch it didn't mean that walking the streets of London at night didn't make her slightly nervous. She made her way to the alleyway which connected the street of her flat to the street of shops, then overheard a familiar voice speaking.

"Typical Slytherins, couldn't beat us in a fair fight so you both came after me? How pathetic, but I guess it's redundant saying that, just being death eaters makes you pathetic."

Lily grabbed her wand tight in her pocket, ready for anything. She walked slowly towards them, not making them aware of her presence; they had their backs turned to her completely unaware. James saw her poised and ready for action, but remained unsure of what to do.

"We could beat both of you blood traitors, then make sure we took care of your mudblood girlfriend Potter." Rodolphus Lestrange said grinning maliciously.

Lily quickly decided on casting a non verbal leg locker curse on both of them, glad that she had practiced non verbal spells in her free time.

Lily yelled out "EXPELLIAMUS!" as she disarmed Rabastan Lestrange. James followed her and did the same to Rodolphus, who fell forward scrambling for his wand, realizing that his legs were not working. Since both of the Lestranges were disarmed, Lily apparated next to James, joining her hand with his, her small fingers creeping in between his larger ones.

"What should we do with them?" Lily muttered to James, quiet enough that only he would hear.

"It's not like we can turn them into the Ministry, we have no proof that they're Death Eaters and technically you attacked them first." James replied slightly annoyed that she'd gotten involved, he could've taken care of it himself, plus he was the man in the relationship, shouldn't it be his job to protect her?

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to just stand by while they attacked you?" Lily said, slightly frustrated with him.

"I'm leaving them here, there's nothing else we can do." She continued, stalking off back to her flat, James rolled his eyes and followed her, looks like they were going to have to resolve this argument sometime soon. This was definitely not how he imagined his homecoming, he glanced behind him to see that Rodolphus and Rabastan were still jumping about looking for their wands to undo Lily's curse. He had to admit that it was smart of Lily to do that, he'd never say it to her face of course.

They made it back to the flat where Lily very courteously slammed the door before he could walk through it. He rolled his eyes at her childishness, then opened the door, Lily was facing him head on ready to start a fight with him. Her cheeks were so red they matched her hair, though he couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or just because she was angry.

He thought she looked beautiful.

"You can't stop me from participating in this war James, I have my own reasons to fight" She said angrily, walking over to meet him face to face. A small smirk appeared on James face as he decided how he would respond.

His hand grasped her hips, moving her closer to him. Lily pushed at his chest trying to separate them, still angry at him, however years of Quidditch had made James quite muscular and her attempts to push him away were feeble.

He slouched slightly allowing moving his nose toward her collarbone to inhale her slightly flowery smell. He peppered light kisses across her neck as he moved up towards her ear lobe, nibbling on it slightly.

Lily let out a small moan, which snapped her back to reality.

"Get off me!" She said, once again pushing him away. He refused to budge, instead he continued to kiss her neck, stopping at a point he knew would drive her insane, then pulled away. He moved both of them back toward the sofa arm setting her down on it.

"Lily, you know deep down you don't want to celebrate me coming home by fighting with me." He said looking into her eyes, grinding his hips against hers so she could feel his obvious erection. "Now how about we do what we should've done from the start?"

Lily responded by pulling his head down and placing her lips onto his, wrapping her legs around his waist. James picked her up moving towards the bedroom lips still joined, as Lily started to unbutton his shirt. He kicked the door open to let them through throwing Lily down on the bed.

He quickly took off his shirt and unbuckled the belt of his jeans, pulling them down leaving him only in his boxers. He moved over Lily quickly, running his hands up her legs to her hips, where he grabbed the fabric of her top and took it off her.

Once again he started kissing down her neck, moving his mouth to suck her nipple through the cloth of her bra while pulling down her jeans and underwear. Once he had completely divulged her of clothing, he moved his hands behind her back, taking away the last thing that separated him from the sight of her naked body.

He briefly parted from Lily to remove his boxers, but quickly returned to her not missing a single beat. James manoeuvred Lily so she was straddling his waist, but sat up so his lips could meet her bare nipples once again.

"More." Lily moaned quietly, the one word conveying her need for him. James leaned back slightly, arms behind him for support and lifted one eyebrow.

"Someone's bossy." He teased, running his hands down her back to cup her butt. "Maybe if you asked nicely." James continued a smirk on his face. Using all the force she could muster she pushed against him so he was lying back on the bed and she was on top.

"You're such a prat." Lily replied, moving her hips down so she could rub her wet core against his member.

"But you love me any.. ugh. Merlin Lily!" She had quickly impaled herself on his arousal, both of them moaning loudly as he slipped into her. Lily started moving her hips at a steady pace, trying to find that one spot inside her that would make her cry out in pleasure.

"So, I take it we're skipping the foreplay then?" James asked between moans. Lily could do nothing except whimper in response. She started increasing her pace, it had been too long since they had done this; neither of them was going to last long.

James started thrusting upwards to meet her movements, he loved the feeling of her tight wet heat around him. Their movements became more and more frantic, their moans louder and more frequent until finally Lily contracted around him, head thrown back, entire body trembling in silent pleasure.

Once he felt Lily clenching around him James felt his release come, the two of them came down from their high together. Lily moved so she could cuddle into James' side, James brought his arm around her body, resting his hand on her hip. Lily started absent-mindedly drawing circles onto James chest.

"Now why didn't we do that first? That was much more fun than arguing." James asked.

"Because you don't seem to understand that I am capable of looking after myself." Lily replied, remembering why she was angry in the first place.

"Merlin Lily, of course I know you can look after yourself, but you shouldn't have to. I should be able to take care of you." He replied pulling her even closer to him, so he could smell her hair.

"That's sweet, but I still don't want to be put on the sidelines all the time. There's a war out there and I need to be part of it." She responded quietly.

"Fine, we'll discuss this more later, I actually wanted to bring this up before the argument, death eaters and sex, but I guess I'll have to settle for now. Lily Evans, would you like to move in with me?" He asked nervously. James Potter was rarely nervous, he was confident in duels, in Quidditch, but something about the woman by his side could make him turn into a nervous wreck.

"Before you say anything," He continued, "I want to point out that whenever I'm not on missions I spend most of my time here, or you spend most of your time at my place, it makes more sense for us to be in one place. Plus, I'd feel better knowing you were somewhere safe…" He rambled on, until Lily put her index finger to his lips silencing him.

"I would love to move in with you James Potter." Lily said smiling, moving to kiss him. He reciprocated eagerly.

"I missed you." She confessed with a slight smile.

"I missed you too, Lily." He said smiling, his smile turned into a frown as he moved so she was underneath him once again.

"Now, why don't I show you how much I missed you." James said, voice low and seductive.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lily replied, a wide grin across her face.

And all their problems were forgotten, at least for one night.


End file.
